I Spy A Bat
by MidnightIsis
Summary: "Pretend you're my girlfriend," he said huskily. I felt his arm slip around my waist to pull me closer. "There's a million women in here and you picked me," I tried to pull away from his grip. he held on, with a smirk, "you're a hard woman to get,"
1. Prologue

Prologue

The deafening sound of a jaw being cracked from the knuckle punch made me cringe from the inside. I watched as his head fell back, his body landed on the ground. There was blood pouring out of his nose. The one who punched him looked at me and my breath quickened.

Bound by dirty rags, I was tired. I could feel the first and grime on my skin and the dry blood caked on my lips and knees.

The man walked over and bunched my hair into his fist, yanking it back. I bit down my lip not to let any sound escape.

"Where is he?" He roared, shaking my head. "I'll blow his brains out," One of his henchmen from behind cocked a gun at him, with his nostrils bleeding. He was giving me a look of hurt and betrayal. I let out shuddering breaths that were meant to be crying.

"I-I can't…" I gasp. "No!" I screamed when the trigger was pulled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So waddya think? I've been playing this story back and forth for a long time and my hands itched to type it out. But I'm not sure if I want to start a Batman story (even if I'm a fan and he's sexy) I just want to hear what you all have to say :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 Friday Night

The Wayne Enterprises building was going to close in just about a few minutes; and that's when I'll make a move. I stood in the shadows, watching as a worker to step out. The lights were turned off from inside. Perfect.

"You have 7 minutes to get in and get the information and get out," Ben said into the hidden earpiece. I waited until all was clear and stealthily climb down the small bar store, doing a back flip, landing on my feet.

"Glad that's over," I breathed. I smoothed down my black shirt and pants; quickly making a dash across the streets to the other side.

My body backed up against the side of the building when I heard two voices coming from the front. One male. One female. Both seems to be arguing about numbers.

"Ben, lead me," I said into the earpiece.

"Walk straight down. Beside your right is a fence. Inside the fence is the backdoor leading to the inside," Using my boots and hands, I climb and jump over the fence. I looked around. Dark, deserted, and there was a huge air conditioning running smoothly.

I spotted door. It was locked. _Of course, _I thought dryly reaching into my bag.

"Adrienne, whatever you do, do not-" His sentence was interrupted by the door handle being yanked off with a small portable screwdriver.

"Too late," I said cheerfully, placing the screwdriver back in the bag. I grinned when I heard a sigh from Ben as I made my way through the door.

"Location," I said.

"First floor. Mr. Fox's office is where you need to go."

"Which is?" I ask, disarming the security cameras.

"fourth floor."

"Shall I take the elevator?" I ask, going for it.

"No, Adrienne," Ben's dry response. I shrugged and pressed the down arrow button.

"The boss will not be happy," Ben warned.

"He's not here right now, is he?" A ding came and I stepped in, pressing the number four. Every light was turned off, leaving the place dark and the moonlight and streetlight illuminating the floor. I widened my eyes to absorb any objects that I won't bump into. A dead plant on my right. A water cooler to my left.

I made a small 'aha' sound when I found the door L. Fox.

"Funny how this place doesn't have an alarm," I said when the door opened.

"It would be too obvious for break-ins," A rough reply came from in front of me. I stood frozen as the chair spins around, revealing the Dark Knight.

I stepped back to hide my face, glaring.

"He's here," Ben didn't need to know who _He _was.

"Get outta there!" My boots squeaked as I ran the opposite way. I felt a grapple rope around my waist, pulling me back down. I let out a grunt when my back made contact with the marbled floor.

"No!" I gasp, dodging his grasp when he pulled me into the light. He plucked a strand of my fake extensions hair though.

"Jump out the window," Ben said.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Do it!" I sent Batman a kick to the face, making a run to the windows. My arms covered my face as I felt the glass shattered around me. The air was below my feet. I let out a scream when my body dropped low.

"Piper!" Ben called. A helicopter descended in mid air. He tossed a black rope and I caught it, hoisting myself up.

"Did you get it?"

I gave him a stiff expression. He sighed heavily, rubbing his face.

"You didn't get it. Adrienne, we need those files! To see who Bruce Wayne really is."

"I know!" I say too quickly. I took a deep breath, "I know," this time softer. "By the way you called me Piper."

"To throw Batman off in case he decided to profile you up," Ben winked. As we landed on the helicopter pad, I couldn't wait to see Rachel's face.

* * *

><p>Hearing Rachel's disapproving sigh made me flinched slightly. I avoided her faze when I opened the door to our apartment.<p>

"Where were you?" She ask, crossing her arms. I took in her attire. A simple tank top with pajama bear pants. She had a stern look etched across her face.

"Late work. The boss made me work overtime. I had to look for a file," I waved my hand nonchalantly as I spoke, locking the door. She knew what my job was and she disapproved of it. Of course, working at R.H.H.Q, being a spy does not get the approval seal from my twin.

"Adrienne! It's two in the morning! Who in their right mind would make someone stay up late?"

"My boss?" I replied sarcastically.

I dropped my bag on the couch and plopped down, hanging my feet up on the arm rest.

"I'm going to have a talk with him tomorrow morning,"

"Jeez, big sister, why don't you call my principal as well?" I spotted the bowl of jelly beans to my left on the coffee table. I took a handful, popping three in my mouth.

"I _am _your big sister."

"For like, five minutes," I scoffed.

"I'm suppose to watch after you. I made a promise to mom. To protect you from people who harm you mentally and physically like dad." I paused and looked at her.

Rachel caught what she said, sighing with regret.

"I'm sorry. It shouldn't have slopped out like that." I finished what's left of my jelly beans and sat up.

"I thought you weren't going to mention him…." Rachel sat down, taking my hand into hers. We looked at each other. Rachel, with her brown hair and blue eyes made her look like a woman who was dedicated to helping others.

While I, with my dyed black hair and fake extensions hair color, I don't think I would have second glances even with my brown eyes. Although, we were twins, our personality was different from the other. It seems no matter what we do, we always disagree on something.

Whether it be from which cereal to buy to which toothpaste to buy. But no matter what, we would have each other. That is, until she met Bruce. I had never Bruce Wayne when I was little. Mom had worked as a domestic servant at the Wayne manor.

She would always bring Rachel with her but I didn't want to go because I always hated Bruce. He was always taking my toys and break them apart. I gave him a broken tooth for that. I was never allowed to go with Rachel again by mother after that incident. But she had became childhood friends with Bruce as time goes by.

I never spoke to Bruce since then. I was too busy trying to steal files to see who he really is. However, Rachel stopped coming after mother had died, leaving us in the care of our estranged father. I tried to forget the nights of the mental and physical damages he had done to me when I protected Rachel against one of his violent attacks.

"He's dead. And we're still alive. He won't harm us again," Rachel patted my hand, standing up.

"So how was the date with Harvey Dent," I batted my eyelashes and received a couch pillow thrown at me. I caught it, grinning at how red she was turning.

"He's everything I imagined a guy to be." She said dreamily.

"You mean tall, blonde, and…" I made kissy faces as a dramatic effect. We both joined in for a laugh.

"He's amazing. He tried to propose but I kept rejecting him,"

"Maybe because it's Bruce?" I winked playfully. I followed Rachel upstairs as the kitchen light turn off. My room was dark when I open it to rummage through the closet to find pajamas. The only thing that was shining was a small nightlight in the shape of a moon. It was dimming and flickering.

Rachel had came into the bathroom that connected both our bedrooms.

"I was not nor ever in love with Bruce." She stated, sitting on the counter as I changed into my pjs. I tossed the dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Are you sure? He sure shows that _he _loves _you_." I raised my eyebrow at her. I tied my hair into a messy bun to ready for brushing teeth and face wash.

"I know that," Rachel said with a knowing smile. "But he's a playboy. I don't think I want to be his 28th girlfriend,"

"or 35th." My words muffled through the toothbrush. Rachel scoffed and hopped off the counter.

"_Good night, _Adrienne." She kissed my cheek and closed the door.

"Night," I bent my head down to spit the toothpaste, rinsing my mouth with water. I dab my face with water lightly, feeling refreshed and turned off the bathroom light. I settled into bed, and looked at the moon peeking halfway in my window. I didn't slept that night. I had a nightmare of my father's smashing beer bottle against the wall.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So what do you think? How do you like Adrienne so far? anyway I first thought about the title. the first one was romeo and juliet mission but that didn't fit the story since well they died in the end.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 First Job

My eyes opened up to see Rachel turning my alarm clock off. I blinked sleepily and looked at the red numbers on the clock.

"It's 5 in the morning, Rachel," I stated.

"I know. But Ben called. You're needed."

"Aren't I always?" I flipped my bed comforter back, making a dash to the bathroom. Rachel walked in, leaning against the doorframe. She was dressed in a pencil skirt with a purple blouse. I nodded to the outfit questioningly while brushing my teeth.

"I want to look professional for the district attorney. After all, he did won," A spit wad of white foam came out of my mouth.

"And won your heart," I teased, rising my mouth and toothbrush.

"I gotta go," Rachel said, shaking her head at me.

"Shouldn't you be gone now?"

"Just….be careful…" She says softly. I nodded, continuing my morning routine. When I heard the keys jingling and the door shut, I did a couple of crunches and ran around the kitchen. Rachel doesn't see it as exercising but I see it as a way to get to the kitchen faster.

I opened the fridge, lifting things here and there.

"I know where Rachel has been hiding you…" I mumbled under my breath. I spotted the cookie mix that we were _suppose _to be making last week. I tossed that in the trash with a thunk.

"Aha! Found you!" I pulled out a bag of frozen hamburger patties and took out two. I tied the bag closed and hit it back in the fridge.

The oven roared to life with blue flames flickering at the bottom and I set the pan on, complete with olvie oil.

_She wore an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka- _

"Hello?" I said into the cell phone.

"You're late." Ben spoke.

"I'm making breakfast Ben. You want me to be starving and half dead when I arrive?"

"Honestly? Yes! We've got a lead on Bruce," Ben said. I heard clacking in the background and knew Ben was inside my office. Probably playing games or looking up pornography.

"You'll both have to wait then." He didn't had a chance to protest after I turned the 'end' button. I felt a little weird to be spying on Rachel's close friend without her knowing. But a job's a job. I hurriedly find a random fork and flip the patty over. The sweet sound of sizzling was music to my ears. The home phone ring and I hastily pick it up while retrieving two buns.

"We're calling to tell you that you've won-" I took out the batter just for that, placing it in separate pieces on the kitchen counter. Rachel won't mind seeing that when she comes home tonight. I took the finished patty and dump it on the bun, running to my room to wear clothes. I grab my car keys and went back to the kitchen, assembling the patty together.

* * *

><p>"I have a job for you," I looked up from my breakfast and stared up at the large man in front of me. Carlos was a graying man; his once sparkling now lacked their luster. He was a balding man also with a round belly. I called him Fat One. He didn't take it funny as I did.<p>

"What is it?" I ask intrigued. He placed a case file in front of me. An invitation to Bruce Wayne's dinner party at the Wayne Manor. It was tonight as well.

"I would like for you to start right away," Carlos stated as he poured himself a mug of coffee from the machine.

"Done," I stated casually leaning back. I picked up my patty to take a bite but Carlos stopped me midway.

"Yea?" I ask, annoyed.

"The patty's burnt," With that, he stepped out of the lunchroom. Minutes after, Ben came in with a happy grin on his face. He seated in front of me, folding his hands together on the table.

"What's with the smile?" I ask, my food moving around in my mouth.

"I'm your date for the dinner party. We've been going out for a couple of months now. And we're not getting serious,"

I raised my eyebrows at his plan. I swallowed my food before speaking.

"That's your best plan? Let the master do the work," I flexed my fingers at him.

"Oh lord,"

* * *

><p>"Adrienne, get a move on," Ben called over his shoulders as I merrily skipped down the stairs. I adjusted the black one-shouldered dress in the hallway mirror and let out a breathe. My hair was simple tonight. It was loosely curled around my shoulders and a bobby pin was somewhere in my hair to tuck some of the flyaway back. I was excited because I was finally going somewhere that had champagne and snotty people. At least it was better than being found by Batman.<p>

Rachel appeared behind me holding the separate pieces of the home phone with a shock look on her face.

"Adrienne, what-"

"Can't talk now. Gotta go. Bye, love you," I slipped outside and into the car next to Ben.

"This is my first _real _job!" I stated happily as the car made an exit.

"And he's hot." Ben added as the car sped up. I did a sideway glance at Ben. He looked handsome tonight. His blonde hair was slicked back with gel. His tux had complimented his brown eyes and there were girls that were trying to get a better look at him from the other side.

"You are so gay sometimes," I stated with amusement as I watched the people from the other cars gawk at ours.

"What's that?" Ben questioned as he popped open a bottle of champagne and drink straight from the bottle.

"Just drive," I shook my head at Ben's filthy habits. As we near the Wane Manor, my palms felt sweaty. I hadn't seen Bruce and hearing from the other females in the building of how rich and hot he was, my guess was that he was spoiled as always. But Rachel disagrees, saying how he is changed. Yea, when I'm dead.

"We have arrived…_darling,_" I rolled my eyes and opened my door to reveal the mansion standing before us in all it's glory. As the valet kindly parked our car, I hooked my arm under Ben's elbow and walked in. I was completely unaware to the two brown eyes watching me curiously from a nearby window.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I apologized if the chapter seems rushed because it was. I had no time because I went to the dentist (sucks) and had barely time to type this. So while I'm resting my aching finger and wrist, I hope you all enjoy it as much as the first chapters :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 The Fundraiser

"Welcome, Mr. Coleman and Miss Dawes. It's been a long time since I haven't seen you," Alfred said giving me a kind smile. I loved Alfred when I was little. He was a father figure to me than my own dad. Besides the fact that he is sarcastic sometimes. I let go of Ben's elbow to give Alfred a tight hug.

"So nice to see you're alive!" I winked.

"Blood damn well be," I laughed lightly and was brought to another room with a crowd of at least 20 people conversing in low voices. All were holding champagne glasses that had rings adorned on their fingers. Diamond twinkled and winked every time the person moved or laugh.

It was almost like watching animal kingdom coming together.

"Good evening," A young woman smiled brightly at us. Ben swallowed his champagne quickly, gluing his eyes on her chest. I nudged him in the side, giving a smile back. She was beautiful. Streaks of blonde brown hair had framed her delicate face.

Her green eyes were caked with black eyeliner; her lips were so red, it looked like it was bleeding. I scanned her entire body. She was 5'7 , a bit shorter than me. Her beauty mark on her left cheek was fake, it was dotted with an eyeliner.

I looked at her fingers. They were soft, poised, and elegant. She was never a working girl, she was born into a privileged life. And it seems she had work done to her chest; I saw the faint scars that weren't so cleverly hidden by her strapless ruched dress.

It was a trick I was taught when Carlos was training me two years ago. To find out a person who they are just by looking at their appearance. I had gotten weird looks when I stare at them for a long time, especially on the subway trains.

"Evening," I nodded curtly to her.

"Who are you two? I've never seen you two attend Bruce's fundraiser before." She raised a tan arm to tuck back her hair. I did a quick glance at Ben. Still ogling her chest more than a kid at a candy store.

"I'm Rachel Dawes twin, Adrienne. This is my boyfriend, Ben."

"You two are a couple?" She raised a drawn eyebrow at us. "You too look more like best friends to me,"

"We get that a lot," Ben finally spoke. He wiped a drool hanging at the corner of his mouth. I did a surveillance around the room. No sign of Bruce anywhere. Alfred turned around just in time and I giggled at his irritated face. He didn't like being around these people. Neither do I, Alfred.

"I'm sorry. I'm Kathy." I shook her hand first followed by Ben.

"Are you a friend of Bruce?" I ask.

"I'm his girlfriend," She nodded. I masked my not-believing-it face with a wide smile.

"So you're her he's always mentioning!" She blinked a couple of times, her smile faltering.

"Excuse me?" She ask dumbfounded.

"You're his 35th girlfriend. I bet you, he offered a ride on his helicopter didn't he?"

"Yes," She said.

"Next thing you know, he's offering you a special glass of martini!" She gave me a look of confusion as to wondering how I knew this. Being a spy helps a lot.

"There you are! I've been looking for you," A silky voice said. Bruce Wayne appeared holding a martini glass with a smirk. His appearance hadn't changed at all. I wonder if his personality was still the same. Ben cleared his throat, not minding he was ignored.

"This is my special martini glass," He handed it to Kathy and she took it, sending me a look. I gave her a small smile, winking.

"Excuse me," She mumbled dispatching herself.

"Adrienne Dawes, fancy that." Bruce said looking at me up and down.

"Yea, fancy that," I mocked with feigned interest. He had grown into a dashingly handsome man. His brown hair was swept back giving me a full view of his brown eyes and smirk. No change at all.

"I haven't seen you since you broke my tooth," he grinned. He then looked at Ben.

"Who might this be,"

"Ben Coleman, her boyfriend," Ben shook his hand.

"Firm grip you got there, Coleman," Bruce said.

"I box," I snorted lightly at that lie.

"You two as a couple? How long have you been together?"

"Two years,"

"Six months,"

The two of us looked at each other. Bruce only smirked.

"Six months,"

"Two years,"

"Which one is it? Six months? Two years?" Bruce ask.

"Two years and six months," I quickly cover it up.

"I lost track because of this little lady," Ben laugh, pulling me closer. "I'll get us some champagne," I almost smacked my head at Ben. He was carrying champagne glasses already. _Idiot…_

"So Adrienne, you look beautiful tonight. I'm surprised you showed at the fundraiser,"

"I'm taking Rachel's place. She's got work stacked up against her," I look over at the bar. Ben was not there. I was finally here and close to Bruce to dig out information but why do I get a feeling of uneasiness? I couldn't read Bruce's appearance. He was hard to figure out. I had to dig a little deeper.

"Your girlfriend seems nice," I forced myself to say.

"She's not my girlfriend _girlfriend_," Ben shrugged casually.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like you with your _boyfriend_," He emphasize the word.

"Are you saying we're not a couple?" I challenged him.

"No, I mean, he's a nice fellow. But I don't think nice guys seem like your type,"

"Type?" I repeated. I didn't care where Ben had gone. I wanted Bruce to continue if he dared.

"You seem more like a….dangerous seeming type boyfriend guy type,"

"You really want another broken tooth," I shook my head, walking away. Ben appeared by my side, taking my elbow.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go home," I declared.

"We can't leave now!" Ben said widening his eyes. "We just arrived. And you have a job to do,"

"And already I'm sick of Bruce's personality! It seems you _can _judge a book by it's cover!" I lifted my dress with a swish, leaving the room to the foyer.

"Leaving so soon, Adrienne?" Alfred called. He had came out of what I guess was the kitchen, carrying a tray of champagne glass. He offered me one. I gladly took it, gulping half down.

"How do you do it?" I ask, setting the glass back on the tray.

"Do what?" He ask.

"Handle Bruce's….personality like this…"

"Simple: I ignore it. I'll bring the car around."

"No, I got it," I kissed Alfred's cheek, bidding him good night.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He's in a room full of single dimwitted women. Trust me, he'll be fine." Alfred disappeared into the room with a chuckle as I left. The valet guy immediately stood up, and I handed him the key. As I waited I heard the door open with footsteps behind me.

"You left me," Ben said glaring at me.

"You seem to be having a good time."

"No, I was not."

"With Katy."

"Kathy," he corrected.

"My point exactly."

"Did you find anything about Bruce?" He ask when the car arrived. I slid into the passenger side at the same time with Ben.

"No, I couldn't get a read. He seems to only have one emotion,"

"And what would that be?" Ben ask, pulling out of the pathway.

"Arrogance but at the same time, mysterious. If that makes sense," I took my heels off and sighed. The phone ring, but neither of us pick it up.

"Don't jump at once," I sarcastically said, taking the phone. It was Carlos.

"Yea?"

"Is Ben with you?"

"Define with me,"

"Gimme that," Ben snatched the phone and pressed it to his ears. I looked out the window, watching everything pass by like a blue. I started to think about what mom would say if she saw me now. She would scold and told me to find a job that actually pays. There were a few yeahs and uh huhs in the conversation.

"Alright, I'll tell her," Ben closed the phone and I looked at him.

"Tell me what?"

"We need to visit the Arkham Asylum," he replied, making a u-turn.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey everyone! Happy Sunday! I hope you all had a good weekend as I did. I was thinking of following the story plot with TDK but seeing how the movie is and how my story is, nah. :p<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 The Death of Carlos

As we park beside the asylum building, I got a creepy feeling.

"What were we doing here?" I ask.

"Carlos said there's a patient here who knows what Bruce Wayne is hiding," Ben replied. He didn't bother to ask the receptionist at the desk as we walk by her. It seems all the workers here were looking like burn outs. They didn't even glance our direction at the two formally dressed couple as we near a room.

"Tim Moode," I read the name plate on the side of the door.

"He's a mental patient with schizophrenia disease. But he claims he knows the true Bruce," Ben added the last sentence when he saw my face.

Tim was strapped to his bed when we came in. He had a glazed look in his eyes but sparked interest when it landed it on us.

"Are you Tim Moode?" Ben ask as we appeared on both side of the bed.

"So nice to see other people rather than nurses and doctors poking needles at me," He mumbled. I slightly winced at the thought of that.

"I believe he just ask you a question, sir," I said.

"One and only," He replied wryly.

"Who is Bruce Wayne?" Ben ask. I looked at Tim, given the advantage of being close to him. I would say he was in his late 20s. There were faint scars on his hands and neck and I assume he gotten into rough fights or with himself. His green eyes were unsettling, flicking from left to right.

"He only appears at night," Tim started to say. I sent a look of wary at Ben.

"Appears at night," I repeated.

"He goes into this secret entrance," Tim shrugged.

"Where is this secret entrance?" I persisted.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

"Let's go," Ben said. He was tired and worn out as much as I was. We weren't going to let a crazy patient telling us about Bruce.

"If you really want to know, put yourself in a dangerous situation,"

* * *

><p>The drove back home was silent; which I liked. Ben had turned on the radio-much to my dismay-while tapping along to the beat. I, however, was still running the strange riddle from Tim Mood over my head. <em>To see who he is, I have to put myself in a dangerous situation. <em>What sort of situation?

I used my arms as a pillow as I look at the white lane lines zipping past me.

"I see you didn't wear your white extensions tonight," Ben spoke. I consciously touched my hair. I had wanted a dirty blonde color and turned out to be jet black. Rachel had insisted another dye job but seeing how different I had look, I kept it. I added the white extensions to spice it up but seeing how it damages my hair, I tossed it in the trash. Not to mention Batman might notice me too obvious.

"It wasn't working for me. I'm waiting for the roots to show." As we turned a corner, Ben pressed the brakes, making the car screeched to a halt. I almost hit my forehead on the dashboard. I didn't bother to ask what happen when I followed Ben's gaze. A police scene was laid out in front of us. Multiple cop cars had formed a circle with a yellow tape wrapping around the scene.

A body was on the ground. I spotted a familiar ring.

"No!" I gasp, getting out of the car.

"Adrienne!" Ben called, following after me. I pulled the tape over my head as I elbowed my way through.

"Miss Adrienne, you can not be here," Commissioner Gordon stopped me.

"Who is it?" I desperately had to know.

He gave a heavy sigh, "Carlos-" I didn't wait to hear the rest and pushed my way through until I reached Carlos. I muffled a cry, seeing his widened eyes staring at nothing but shock. His chest was stained with blood from a gun shot.

I collapsed on my knees near his body, feeling Ben's arms around me.

"I'm sorry," Gordon softly say. Carlos was like an uncle that I joke with and get away. And now he's gone. Questions started to form in my head as Ben pulled me away. Who did this, why and what were trying to find out? I watched as Carlo's body was lifted into a body bag and disappeared into a car.

I leaned my head against the crook of Ben's neck, feeling numb. We had leaned against the car door, watching as detectives try to figure out the clues.

"This is a nightmare," I sighed.

"It's reality," Ben say. He gently ushered me into the car, driving back home.

When I saw the apartment, I quietly got out, trudging up the steps. The door automatically opened and Rachel hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered against my ear. I let a few tears escaped but I swallowed the painful lump in my throat.

"Let's get you inside," She says softly. I merely nodded. She sat down on the couch, and I curled up, resting my head on her lap. Her cool fingers stroking my hair.

"He's gone," I spoke. " I had just talked to him few minutes ago and now…." A small whimper escape from my lips and Rachel gently shushed me.

"He's in a safe place now, Adrienne."

"I know," I blinked a couple of tears away. "I just want to know who will be the new replacement,"

"You want hot chocolate? That always make you feel better," Rachel suggested.

"It's 11 at night, Rachel. I don't think hot chocolate can cure my grief,"

"I'm making hot chocolate," I sat up, going up to my room. I managed to undress in the dark, not caring which one was shirt or pants. I stepped out wearing a short sleeved teddy bear t shirt with pink track shorts.

Rachel took one look at me while pouring the chocolate powder into the cup. "You're going to sleep or taking a night run?" Rachel ask placing the kettle on the stove. I ignored her question and hoisted myself up to sit on the counter, and leaned back.

"How is Harvey?" I ask.

"Fine. He wants to rebuild some of the run down buildings to make into a recreation center,"

"He is Gotham's White Knight," I pointed out.

The kettle whistled a shrill and toned down as Rachel pick it up, pouring the steaming water into the cup.

"He's my White Knight in shining armor," She say handing me the cup. I blew on the liquid, taking a sip. I didn't mind the hot temperature. I needed it.

"Uncle Harry tried to call us this afternoon,"

"What?" I ask, setting the cup down. Rachel went over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of red grapes. I pinched one, popping it into my mouth.

"He wants us to move in his house next month," She said, looking at me under her lashes.

"Rache, we haven't seen Harry for many moons now. And he decides now is the time to come into our life?" I shook my head, sipping my cup.

"Adrienne," Rachel started. "He really wants to help us out,"

"By doing what? Pulling us out of home where we literally grew up in. I'm not going, Rachel," I said, hopping off the counter. I took the hot chocolate cup with me, going up to my room. My phone was buzzing a text message and I went over to the desk, looking at it.

Ben: _Important. _

I slid the phone up, typing back to him.

Adrienne: _What's important? _

I took one last sip of the hot chocolate and settled into bed, taking the phone with me. It buzzed again.

Ben: _Headquarters' has received a new replacement. _

I made a dash out of bed, slipping into random sandals. I met Rachel half way down the stairs as she walk up.

"Ben," I answered.

"You're going in _that_?" She ask.

"No time," I shouted back, grabbing my car keys. I slammed the door shut behind me, running to the parking lot. My black Toyota was sitting there, waiting for me. Another buzz came from my phone.

Ben: _Arthur Billam _

I made a face at that name and received another message as I start the car.

Ben: _I know. His name sounds weird. _

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I notice how dark the streets were. Especially the narrows. I shuddered, remembering how I got lost accidentally, trying to find the new apartment. Pushing that thought aside, I turned a corner.

The view of R.H.H.Q's building stood out in front of me. It was only one story because Carlos wanted it the rest of the floors to be underground. I parked near the entrance and stepped out, receiving a couple of whistles from bystanders.

Ben was looking at his watch when I came through the double doors. He looked at my attire with a low whistle.

"Don't say a word," I warned him. He held up his hands in a surrender with an amused grin.

"Wasn't gonna," We stepped inside the elevator and pressed the lowest floor button and waited.

"Have you seen how he actually looks?" I ask, leaning on one foot.

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "Arthur Billam,"

"No, I received a fax message from Stacey. Everyone's in the conference room," Ben say as the elevator doors opened. When we both near the doors, I took in a deep breath. As I opened the door, my eyes land on Arthur threatening my friend, Lillian, which displeased me.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: okay i lied. I'm updating <strong>Two <strong>chapters for **See No Music **and this one. haha please enjoy and review!


	6. Chapter 5 The Intruder

"I have received news that Carlos was murdered around the time of 11 tonight. And I deeply express my condolences with you all." There was a moment of silence for a few minutes. I held onto Ben's hand to support myself.

"Now, here at the R.H.H.Q, I've been doing a little tracking of the activity and what I find was not…right." Arthur said, turning on the projector as the room went dim.

"Yes, I know what R.H.H.Q is about. I used to be a spy just like all of you when I worked here. I was taught that the facility is not a spy headquarters but an assassination headquarters." He added.

A slight murmur came from us as Arthur clicked his remote. There was a picture of what seems to be the old R.H.H.Q...It looked like a school with a small pole flag waving in the front yard.

"I've seen that Carlos has gotten soft on all of you," Arthur said, looking at us, his glass reflecting the light off from the projector screen.

Marcus raised his hand, "We're spies. We are only sent out to seek the truth behind a specific person and send it to the police station. We're almost like, dare I say, moles." Arthur ignored his statement as he pressed the next pictures. We shifted in our seats uncomfortable since the pictures were us, sneaking into buildings.

"Carlos forgot to mention how to _be _an assassin."

"Spy," someone corrected.

"Assassin and you're fired." Arthur said, not looking back. I waved bye at Tom; I always hated. A brown noser.

"Now, this is what I call an idiot giving an entrance to our headquarters," he said, commenting on the next photo.

"I was running late!" Ben whispered. I stifled a giggle as he went through the pictures. He pointed out flaws and mistakes that most were doing. Even in broad daylight.

"Sir, we're doing the best we can," I argued when the light came on.

"Not good enough." Arthur said. "Starting tomorrow, you are assassin. Whoever your target is, that is who you must kill."

"We never used a weapon unless the situation calls for it," Lillian spoke. She adjusted her glasses nervously. I felt sorry for her since she was the main one Arthur seems to dislike.

"Then my team will train you until you can pull a trigger in your sleep. Meeting is adjourned." As he left, we all stood behind, displeasure written all over our faces.

"How can he do this to us? Never had R.H.H.Q. or anyone of us killed a person!" Ben said, slapping his palm on the table. A chorus of yeah's answered back.

"He's not Carlos," I gently reminded. "Carlos wouldn't agree to do this. He knew the risks."

"I bet Arthur murdered Carlos," Alex said, crossing his tree trunk arms. A chorus of louder yeah's and nods came from everyone.

"We can't do anything. Even if we do, we don't have a voice." Ben said, hopeless.

"What do you suggest Adrienne?" Marcus asks. All eyes were on me now. I scratched my scalp and leaned back in my chair.

"Just go along. We have no choice. You heard Carlos: Once we're in R.H.H.Q. , there's no way we can get out."

* * *

><p>I dropped Ben at his home, bidding him good night as I drove off. I look at the clock on the dashboard. It was one in the morning. My car came to a stop at a red light and I ease into the brakes. <em>Great, I'm going to need coffee in the morning, <em>I thought as I pressed the gas to drive.

Gotham City, beautiful far away, but dangerous when stepped into the threshold. Around this time, it was barren. Except a few thieves and burglars lurking around. As I reached home, I parked in an empty slot and stepped out after shutting the car off. The window to Rachel's room was dark and I knew she was asleep. The lights were all turned off when I reached inside after locking the door behind me. I gave a yawn and dump the car key into the glass bowl on the table beside me.

Suddenly the lights flickered on. A muffle came from the kitchen and I gasp, seeing Rachel being bound by duct tape. I immediately went to her side, taking the tape off her mouth.

"Watch out!" she screamed. I rolled away, hearing an object flying past my head. A vase had smashed into pieces, barely missing me. I scrambled to hide behind the island and silently cursed myself that I had forgotten my gun upstairs.

"Where are you?" I picked up a man's voice singing tauntingly at me.

"I swear to God if your hurt her-" Rachel let out a cry.

"I only want to speak to her _then _I'll hurt her," he said gruffly.

_1_…I quickly untied my shoes, tying the laces together.

_2_…I peeked my eyes over the island, seeing only the man's back. He was about 6 feet, brown hair and wore a blue jacket.

_3_! I stood up, tossing the shoe at the back of his head.

"What the-" He turned around, glaring at me. I made a dash toward the stairs. I hunched over when a gunshot whizzed past me, hitting the wall. He growled, frustrated and chased after me.

"Gun, gun, where are you?" I frantically opened my drawers, my fingers lifting and dumping things out.

"You're trapped." He said with a grin. His blue eyes were shining with maniac and rage. I grab the nearest object- a picture frame – and held it above my head.

"Sorry mom," I let out a grunt, swinging the frame down, smashing his head. He stumbled back, groaning. Good, it gives me a few minutes of advantage. I found my phone and put Gordon on speed dial as I search under my bed for the gun.

"Hello?" Sleepy voiced Gordon answered.

"Gordon! There's a crazy man in my house who's trying to kill me and Rachel. He's unconscious but I don't know how long I can keep him like that."

"Lock Rachel and yourself in a room. We're coming." I ended the call, slipping it into my butt pocket. I kicked the man's face just as he opened his eyes. Obviously, running up and down the stairs was not what I needed when I am sweating and out of shape.

"Why didn't I use a knife?" I scolded myself as I opened a drawer, pulling out a meat cutting knife. I went over to Rachel, cutting off the tape that was binding her wrists and ankles. I quickly hugged her but pulled her up when I heard a window smashed upstairs. We ran to the bathroom as I tossed the phone to Rachel.

She got my message: I wasn't going to hide without a fight.

"No, Adrienne!"

"Lock the doors, no sound, no lights." I shut the bathroom door, walking over to the drawers taking out a meat cleaver. I cautiously went upstairs, holding the meat cleaver in a defense mode. The man was not on the floor where I had left him. A grunt of pain came from my room and I raced inside, seeing the intruder struggling to get a kick out of Batman. Batman had his hands around the man's throat, and flung him against the wall, making a dent.

"Behind you!" he shouted to me. I turned around, hitting my meat cleaver at a knife that was coming at me. I stared into the familiar green eyes I knew so well, I almost dropped my weapon.

"Sean…" I whispered. His eyes held recognition at me but replaced with anger as he swung another knife at me. I was too shock to block the move.

"Move!" Batman said, pushing me out of the way as he took the cut for me. I landed on my side, dropped the meat cleaver out of my hands. I watched as Batman punched Seth, but Seth was quicker, grabbing and then pulling Batman down the stairs. It wasn't long before Seth was pulled down along with him.

I found my strength again and race downstairs, seeing Seth unconscious with Batman standing perfectly still. We made eye contact for a moment before blue and red lights flashed from the windows. I blinked at the harsh light to open seeing Batman leaving.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped midway and waited until I appeared in front of him.

"Thank you," I said. He didn't say anything but went the opposite way as soon as the front door was open with cops swarming in. Two cops arrested Seth and the other cop was brought down in handcuffs.

"Where's your sister?" Gordon asks, walking in.

"Rachel!" I ran to the bathroom, opening it. She was clutching her knees together, holding my phone.

"They're gone. It's over," I said softly, hugging her. Thanks to Batman.

* * *

><p>AN: I finally updated! _


	7. Chapter 6 Change of Plans

A/N: I meant to say Seth instead of Sean. Author's mistake. Hehe.

* * *

><p>I peeked outside the window to look down at the ambulance. Seth, my psychotic ex-boyfriend, was being bandaged up before he was taken into the cop car. He looked up to where I was and I hid myself behind the curtains, going downstairs. It seems Seth was not over our breakup, even if it was a year ago. He went crazy after I broke it off. I reached downstairs and everywhere was a mess. The walls had dents and bullet holes, the shattered pieces of the vase.<p>

"Harvey offered a place to stay with him," Rachel said as we both plopped down simultaneously on the couch.

"I think I'll stay behind."

"Why so?" she asks, running her fingers through her hair.

"I think you know what I mean," We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Besides, you and Harvey need some time to bond. I hardly see you two together."

"Thank you," She hugged me and we sat in silence. All of a sudden, we felt movement beneath the couch. There were sounds of crushing and we both shriek as the couch broke. I laughed along with Rachel as we got up, looking at the broken couch. It was slanted now and we were fine with it. The couch was old anyway.

* * *

><p>Early morning, I got a call from Ben telling me to come to the headquarters quickly. I had to leave Rachel a note saying I won't be home till nighttime. My fingers tap along to the song on the radio as I parked my car in the designated area and got out.<p>

Ben came running to me, panting with his tie hooked over his shoulder.

"Something's bad." He announced.

"Arthur died!" I announced happily.

"No, I wish." He ignored my sad face and continued, "someone hacked into our files and now has all our data, our agents and their real names." I locked my car and came inside the building with Ben.

"So now, if you're under the alias Piper, now you're known as Adrienne Dawes. The _real _you."

I groaned out loud, "that means-"

"Batman knows who you are."

"Crap," I muttered. I headed to my tiny office and opened the blinds to let some sunlight in. I gave a heavy sigh and sat down on my chair with my legs on the desk.

"I'm kidding with you, Adrienne. I only wanted to say Happy Birthday!" Ben yelled along with a few people popping out from nowhere. I started laughing and thanked them as they left, giving me a few back pats congratulating me that I am 28 years old today. As I closed the door with Ben lingering behind, I made sure they were all gone.

I turned to Ben and he smiled. "I sure got you didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, you did. Take a walk with me, Ben." I lead him to the gym where we practice fighting and stealth mode.

"Were you scared?"

"Beyond my wits." I answered, leading him to the mat. I then kick the back of his shins, causing him to land on his back without any caution.

"Adrienne!" he let out a cough as I grab his arm, twisting it back.

"Next time you do that to me during my birthday when I turn 88 and I die," I pulled his arm back as he let out a yell. "I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you." He got the advantage and counter-attack me. I landed on my back in the same position with him on top, holding down my arms and tightening his grip on my waist.

"Yeah, well, let's hope you can still live to be that age." He gave a laugh but grunted as I head butted him. He fell back, touching his nose.

"Adrienne! It took me three months to perfect that nose!" I laughed so hard, tears were falling down my face. I was getting breathless as my sides started to hurt. Ben crossed his arms and glared at me.

"That was good, Ben. That was good."

* * *

><p>Arthur called a quick meeting at the gun training area and we all gathered, much to our discontent. There were at least a row of mannequins with targets on designated areas on the body. All of us were handed a gun, glasses, and finger-less gloves.<p>

"I want to see how good you all are with shooting." Arthur called us down the line and criticizes for each move that we made. Ben was next and we all watched as he dodged each attack the robot mannequins tried to attack him. He shot one in the chest but lost his gun when another kicked it out of his hand. Ben ducked an arm swing, giving a fist punch to one mannequin's head.

"Stop!" Arthur called as Ben was about to rip one into two pieces. He was on fire. "Adrienne! You're up!" I pulled the glove up a little and stepped into the middle of the floor. A buzzer went off and quickly, I fired three shots to three different mannequins, hitting each in a different spot. One mannequin punched my stomach and I was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall.

Now, I was mad.

I cocked my gun and perfectly hit each mannequin as it came toward me. The buzzer went off again and all the mannequins fell backwards, with a bullet lodged perfectly in the target.

"That was…amazing." Arthur said.

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Alright, Adrienne. We have a good shooter in the team."

All the compliments were going back and forth at me as I reached the safe zone and threw my gun on the floor carelessly.

"Ladies and gentleman that is how you shoot. Clean and quick." Arthur said. "Adrienne, come with me,"

* * *

><p>"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Arthur asks as I seated in his office chair.<p>

I shrugged, "Call of Duty,"

"What?" he asks, a little bit confused.

"I…taught myself."

"I see you're on the case of who Bruce Wayne really is." I nodded, averting my eyes to analyze his office. It seems he's a more of a keep –it-to-himself kind of man. There were no pictures of family, so he's single. He was always wearing weird ties so I assume he does his own shopping. His hair was always clean cut so he likes things in order.

"I twirked your case a little bit." Arthur said, bringing me back from my daydreaming.

"Twirked?"

"I want you to kill him."


	8. Chapter 7 Alone Time Or Not

A/N: For See No Music, please be patient as I try to gather all my storage data form my old laptop. I Spy A Bat was the only story I could recover when the laptop crashed on me. So sorry so much, and thank you for supporting this sotry! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Kill Bruce Wayne. <em>The sentence ran through my mind multiple times as I drove straight to the coffee shop. I ordered a Venti caramel frap and sat down with the cup in my hand, sipping it as I went over what Arthur said. If I kill Bruce, I would get an immense pay that would be sufficient to Rachel and me. But on the other hand, if I don't…I "suffer consequences" as he put it. But I would be glad to get rid of his arrogance; I gave a smug grin and took a large sip, pushing the drink around my mouth, tasting the flavor. I bought a bagel before I left, coming home.

"Bruce Wayne invited me to a dinner party tonight." Rachel announced as I locked the door with new three bolt locks. Safety precautions from Harvey Dent. "I can't go. I got a new case stacked up against me. You go," Rachel said, handing me the invitation. I read the card.

_Bruce Wayne cordially invites Rachel Dawes and other parties- _I rolled my eyes that he mentioned me as 'other parties'-_to attend the dinner party at the Wayne mansion tonight at 9. _

After hours of pleading and begging from Rachel, I begrudgingly decided to go. I picked a simple black dress with an empire waist to go with my hair parted to the side. I bid Rachel good bye and went to my car. Once I got to the mansion and to the ballroom, I felt under dressed. Everyone was dressed in their richest outfit and jewelry. I barely tried my best. Just as I was about to leave, Bruce appeared in front of me. I suddenly heard Arthur's words run through my mind and apologize to Bruce before he could speak. I slipped away from Bruce to avoid him.

I find Alfred holding a try of champagne. I gladly took one, gulping it down in one swallow. "Alfred, can I accompany you tonight?"

Alfred gave her a warm smile, "Don't worry about me, Miss Dawes. Go and have fun." I nodded weakly as he walked away. Bruce appeared to found me and I walked away but he grabbed my arm.

"You've been avoiding me,"

"Well, one would clearly see that." I retorted.

He gave me his dazzling smile, "Dance with me." He twirled me onto the dance floor as a new music start playing. My chest against his as the tempo changes slowly.

"I don't know how to dance, Bruce."

"There's a difference between can't and don't know how. I can teach you. Just follow my lead." As he dipped me slowly back, I saw everyone upside down as they stared in jealousy at me. I came back up.

"Bruce, I have stage fright."

"Pretend you're my girlfriend," he said huskily. I felt his arm slip around my waist to pull me closer.

"There are a million women in here and you picked me," I tried to pull away from his grip.

He held on, with a smirk, "you're a hard woman to get," He led me out of the ballroom and into a different room. There was no one in here. There were three library book cases with a fireplace already lit with two chairs. An office desk with a computer and a few paper scattered on the table. I sat near the fireplace to warm myself up and watch Bruce poured wine into two glasses. He handed one to me and sat in the opposite chair.

_Go for the throat. It's to cut the airway quicker- _I shut off Arthur's words and drink even more.

"Where have you been?" he asks, rotating the glass in his hand.

"Around," I shrugged.

"R.H.H.Q's been keeping you busy?"

"How did you know-"

"I like to know what Rachel's sister been doing."

"A little creepy, but okay." I only said. I place the glass on the small table and stood up to scan the books. I pulled out Romeo and Juliet, giving him a questioning look.

He only shrugged, "I like the ending." I gave a scoff, and placed it back.

"You're an interesting woman, Adrienne."

"How so?" He stood up, carrying the wine glass with him.

"You're the opposite of your sister." He stood in front of me, staring me down with his mysterious brown eyes. Those eyes…they're so familiar.

"I hope that's a good thing." He smiled for the first time, and gave me a dazzling grin afterwards.

"Yes, and you work at R.H.H.Q which is where you have files on everyone even criminals."

"Yeah, we keep track of them." I moved away and he gestured to the computer.

"Mind opening those files? I want to look for a certain person."

"Sure," I sat down, turning the computer on. Quickly, I opened the R.H.H.Q. and logged a different site for the spies. Funny how Arthur didn't shut this website down yet.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Her name is Piper." I froze, my fingers on top of the keyboard tab.

"Why?"

"Batman reported she broke in at Wayne Enterprises and I want to have a good look at her." Crap, I had to do something quick. I typed in the name. nothing came up.

"I don't think they updated the files-"

"Wait, let me see yours." My recent picture is me with white hair extension clip. If he sees that, then I'm done. I swallowed a spit and click my name. I almost let out a sigh of relief seeing my normal picture.

"Well look at that! Time for me to go. Hope you find her."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe, but she changed her disguise. She wears an eye mask now." Crap, why did I just say that.


	9. Chapter 8 The Final Reveal

A/N: I hope anyone had notice how the chapters skip straight to 6 after chapter 4. I just notice that right now. Changed it back. No more confusion! And sadly, this story is ending very soon :(

* * *

><p>"Just had to say eye mask." Ben shook his head as he parked a few meters away from Wayne Enterprise building. Tonight was the last night I try and get a file from Bruce. I was tired of it, but Arthur insists to find his weakness. But also, tonight was my task to kill one person tonight to prove I am worthy to be an assassin.<p>

"I panicked." I adjusted my single silver eye mask and stepped out.

"Yeah, I'll wait right here, Phantom of the Opera." I rolled my eyes but entered the back way, going to the bottom floor-21. Two shots pierced the two guards in the chest and went down as I put my silencer gun in my belt waist.

"How are we doing?" Ben asks through the ear phone.

"Good so far. Two dead innocent people are spewing out blood in front of me as we speak." I took the guard's key and unlock the door. Before I could step inside, an intense pain swelled up when a foot kicked my chest, knocking me backward into the wall. The door closed and Batman appeared in front of me.

"What's going on?" Ben asks.

"Nothing, my lover is here though. Nice seeing you, lover boy."

"You didn't come for the money." He said.

"No," I sprint up, going for his stomach but he was quicker grabbing my arm as he tried to take my mask off. I kicked his foot, turning around to take his mask off. He shoved me back and I fell, bringing him down as my ear piece fell out and gone. Both our hands reach for the other mask and tore it off. We looked at each other in shock. Batman was Bruce.

"Adrienne, you're Piper?"

"Bruce, you're Batman?" My fingers lightly brush his cheek and wrench myself away from him. I staggered a bit, trying to comply what was going on.

"Adrienne? Adrienne!" His voice became muffled and his outline became a blur as I see darkness took over.

* * *

><p>Bruce caught Adrienne quickly before she met the concrete. He picked her up bridal style, her head lolling at the crook of his neck. He put his cowl on and went to the Tumbler to drive back to his penthouse. Alfred was waiting when he saw Adrienne unconscious in Batman's arms.<p>

"Take her to the bedroom. I'll be there later." He couldn't believe it as he changed into something comfortable. Adrienne was Piper. Now that he thought about it, both their personality match perfectly. _Hot headed. Cunning. Clever. Hot headed._ He thought wryly. Adrienne was in for a rude awakening when she wakes up and sees him.

* * *

><p>I woke up seeing Alfred carrying a glass of water and two Aspirin pills. I gladly thanked him after I popped the pill, gulping down the water.<p>

"Are you hungry, Miss Dawes?" I shook my head. "I trust you'll be needing an explanation." I nodded. Bruce came in and sat beside me on the chair. It was moment of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asks softly.

"I didn't want anyone close to me having the chance of getting hurt by my enemies."

"Does Rachel know?"

He looked down at the bed sheet, "yes,"

"Great, even my own sister didn't tell me."

"She wanted to protect you."

"From what? I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah, take care of yourself when your ex broke in and almost killed you." I threw the covers back, facing him.

"I just wanted to protect you. I want you start carrying a defensive weapon."

"Don't tell me how to live my life! We're not a couple-we're not even friends!" I regret saying that as Bruce's face fell in hurt and sadness.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. You're right; I shouldn't tell you how to live your life. I apologize. But know this; although we are not friends, I still care about you." He took my hand, placing a kiss and left.

* * *

><p>It has been two months since I last spoken to Bruce. The only way I knew of his activity was the newspaper- either investing or with another woman. But it didn't bother me-the woman, however, did. I discovered I had developed feelings for Bruce, which Rachel teases me every time and every day about it. I try to defend and keep telling it's not true but not a day goes by that I won't think of him.<p>

I rubbed the back of my neck and walked downstairs. Half the living room was filled with boxes marked that are stacked to the ceiling.

"It has been two months. You're still not done, Rachel?" I crossed my arms and lean against the wall, watching her mark the box: 'hair' stuff. I only shook my head amusingly.

"Yep, and then there's the bottom of my bed…your closet."

"My closet?" I raised an eyebrow as I help tape shut the box.

"Some of my stuff is in there,"

"God, Rachel." I groaned. "You're like a hoarder. You can't part with your stuff."

"So how's the job going?" Rachel asks. I decided to tell Arthur that I quit and find another job. But that was a month ago. He didn't take it well. Even Ben.

* * *

><p>I dropped my gun and the Bruce Wayne file on Arthur's desk, watching as he lifts his head up.<p>

"What is this?"

"A gun, obviously. I quit." I went to Ben's office before Arthur can say anything. But his last words stopped me. "You're going to suffer the consequences of quitting." I turned my head, "then I will gladly take it."

I walked into Ben's office. "I quit."

"What? Why?" Ben asks, getting up.

"I can't do it."

"Don't you want to do this? To finally find out who Bruce is?" Ben asks, grabbing my shoulders. He was becoming like Arthur. But I can't blame him; Arthur made everyone into a clone of him.

"Yes, but after I met him, I don't think I want to anymore," I say, shaking my head. I turned on my heels to leave the office.

"Why? Is it because you've fallen in love with him?"

I stopped halfway and turned to look at Ben.

"You've fallen in love with him," he stated again, a little bit shocked.

"Yes," I admit to him, "and I quit."

* * *

><p>I had no contact of Ben after leaving R.H.H.Q. which was much to Rachel's joyfulness. She was happy that I quit before things got out of hand. I didn't inform her that I was meant to kill Bruce but since I quit, there was no need to tell her. She already had a lot going on in her mind.<p>

"When is Harvey coming over to get your stuff?" I ask, plopping on the broken sofa.

"Noon, he's taking the boxes first." Replied Rachel as she sat down beside me, exhausted from packing. I picked up the newspaper, flipping to the job section. None were in my skill range.

"There's waitress wanted." Rachel pointed at one section.

"In The Narrows, Rachel." I shook my head. After telling her I'm going to the park, I found a help wanted at the Plaza. Once I went in, I found I was the first to come in asking about the job. Luckily, they accept my resume and assigned me as a waitress. I start work tomorrow Saturday at 7 p.m. I left the plaza and went to a drug store to buy some pads that were running dangerously low. I felt uncomfortable the whole time as I sense someone staring at me. When I look back, the man continued on, finding women's perfume an interesting object.

I put my guard up as the cashier ring up my items, placing them in the plastic bag. I paid and acted casually as I walk out the store. I place the bag in my purse and hid behind a brick wall, hearing the door opened and closed, waiting as the man appeared right after me. Immediately, I attacked him, giving him a punch in the stomach and a broken nose.

"What do you want from me?" I grabbed his throat, squeezing his windpipe as I rammed him against the wall.

"Arthur wants to have a word with you." He choked out.

"Give me a reason not to," I hissed, digging my nails into his flesh as he winced.

"It's about your sister." I loosened my grip as he crouched over, coughing.

"Where is he?" He pointed in the direction and I quickly got in my car, going over the speed limit. Once I reached the ware house, Arthur was waiting for me inside. But I didn't see Rachel anywhere.

"Where is she?"

"An object is only as strong as its weakest point, Adrienne." Arthur said, turning around. "I gave you one task. One _simple _task. And you refuse to do it!"

"And Gotham would later suffer the consequences."

"I ordered you to kill him!" Arthur shouted, slamming his glass on the table. It nicked at the bottom only. He threw his papers up in the air, sending it flying everywhere.

"I never agreed to it!" I say harshly. His hands wrapped around my throat in a matter of seconds before I could react.

"But you agreed to take the risks. You knew you can do it but you chose not to. Don't make me do things I regret later, Adrienne." He lightly stroked my cheek and I dodged it, glaring at him. He let go, walking over to his chair.

"Bring him to me tonight."

"I told you I quit."

"You may have quit, but I own you. Either tonight or tomorrow. You have 48 hours. The clock is ticking, so is your sister's."


	10. Chapter 9 A New Job

The entire night I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, an image of Bruce dead or Rachel dead in front of my eyes cause panic rose inside me. I sat up, and opened my laptop on the bed. A news article about Harvey solving another case made me smile a bit. Rachel was lucky to found a guy like Harvey. Even though I met him at least four times this year, he seems very dedicated to his work and still has time with Rachel. If only I could find someone like that. Only Bruce came into my mind. I didn't really love him. I only _like _him. I didn't know why I admit to loving him when Ben asks me.

I snap the laptop closed, grabbing my silk robe and put it on. Walking to my window, I opened it and sat on the edge, peering out the city. Lights were shining everywhere. The most shining was Wayne tower. Although Rachel teases me about Bruce, I can't help feel butterflies at just the mention of his name. I shook my head. There was no way I can be with him.

"Ugh, screw this." I threw on yoga pants and a half cut tee and made a dash downstairs with my car keys. Starting my car in the temperature of 50 was not a good thing for my car since it will make a squeaky noise. The noise started and I pet the dashboard, shushing it to be quiet as I quickly drove out and to the Bruce's manor. I highly doubt anyone would open the door at 3 a.m. in the morning.

I parked my car and ran up the steps, rapidly knocking on the door. Alfred's sleepy face appeared when the door opened.

"Miss Dawes, it's too early."

"Is Bruce here?"

"Yes," Alfred opened the door for me and I walked inside.

"Where is he? It's important." He told me where to go and I went upstairs, a few more down and turn right. I knocked on the door. A very sleepy and annoyed Bruce opened the door. He was shirtless but I didn't care. I cupped his face.

"Adrienne-" I placed my lips on his, kissing him. He relaxed and kissed me back. I was the first to break it off. My breathing became ragged as I leaned my forehead against his forehead.

"Mind telling me what was that all about?" he asks.

"I just wanted to prove something if I was wrong or not…" I replied.

"And were you wrong?"

I looked at him for a minute, biting my lip to rid of the tingly feeling.

"No, I wasn't wrong." I easily slipped away from his grip, running my fingers through my hair. My mind was foggy as I try to process what I just did. "I…I have to go." As I turned my heels, Bruce touches my elbow, turning me back to face him.

"Bruce…" I said softly. "Let me go." He didn't listen but held me in his arms. But he let go, and I walked out, staring back at the mansion. Bruce's outline appeared in one of the windows and I hurriedly went to my car and sped out quick. _What was that about? _My mind rambled on. I was only trying to prove myself I'm not in love with Bruce. I was wrong. Once I reached home, I stayed in the car. My head slowly bent over and rest on the steering wheel.

"Adrienne, Adrienne." I shook my head. "Remember what I said about getting too close?"

* * *

><p>A loud knock startled me awake as I looked at who did it, groggily. Rachel was looking at me confused. I looked around my surroundings only to discover I fell asleep in the car. Also, left a nice trail of drool on the steering wheel. I wiped my mouth and sleepily got out of the car.<p>

"I was going to send out a search party for you. It's 6. At night." Rachel said, leading me inside.

"Sorry, I had to do some errands." I found the sofa more inviting than walking up the steps and laid down, wincing at my neck cramp from sleeping in an awkward position. Rachel set the kettle on the stove with a cup of chocolate powder beside the kettle. I draped one arm over my eyes to shield the bright light from the window. I had overslept-

"Oh My God!" I screeched, sitting straight up. "I'm late for work!" I made a dash upstairs, stepping to over 3 steps at a time to my room. I pulled a black dress with a small white bow at the crest to put on as my uniform for the Plaza restaurant. All female waitresses are to wear this dress with black pumps with their hair tied into a bun. I made my hair into a bun in less than a minute as I brush my teeth and dab on some chap stick. One hand was holding two black pumps; the other was my cell phone.

"Call me when you get off work," Rachel called when I stepped outside, putting my pumps on. I carefully walk to my car, and put on my sunglasses to help my dry, red eyes soothe down a little bit as I drove to the Plaza. It was ten more minutes till I was officially late. As I drove to the employee parking lot, there was only one vacant spot, specially reserved for me. I parked my car, shutting off the engine and entered the back way to the Plaza. Work didn't start until 6 p.m. for me and apparently, after last night of endless sleep and then there's the visit to Bruce's place, I had over slept.

"You're late," Manager Printon said, not bothering to look at me as he check today's menu.

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"No excuses. Get to the kitchen and start serving the customers." He jabbed his finger behind him and I only nodded, following his orders.

As I walk into the kitchen, I was immediately ushered to one certain table, and was handed a silver plate with many food entrees on. All looked scrumptious.

"I need orders two and three for table four. Order five and six are to table ten." I nodded at the chef but really didn't know where to go.

"Hey, where do I-" I ask one girl.

"Oh, give me those. Why don't you serve table 12. I got this for you, hun," The middle aged woman winked at me.

"Thank you," I said softly as I walked to table 12. I almost turned back around, seeing Bruce at the table with Harvey Dent and Rachel. There was another woman there.

I took out my pad and pen, gulping as I went to the table.

"Good Morning, my name is Adrienne. I'll be your waitress today." All laugh deceased as everyone looked at me. Mostly Bruce.

"Rachel! You work here? Good for you," Harvey said with a smile. I gave a weak chuckle and clicked my pen.

"What will it be?" I ask. The unknown blonde woman spoke first.

"I'll have steak but cut the fat And no meat." I raised an eyebrow at her order but wrote down the exact words.

"And you, Mr. Dent?"

"French onion soup,"

"Beef sirloin," Replied Rachel.

"What'll you have, Bruce?" the woman said, grazing his arm. He looked at the menu but closed it, leaning back. He placed his arm around the woman, giving me a cocky grin but it never reached his eyes.

"I'm not hungry. But do give me some wine."

"What kind, sir?"

"The best." I closed my notepad and went to the kitchen, giving the paper to the chef as I find the wine cellar.

"Best one, huh? I'll give you best one." Truthfully, I don't know which wine is the best so I randomly grab one off the shelf and went outside and back to the table. Bruce laughed at something the woman said and my grip tightened as I was about ready to smash the bottle in his face for doing this intentionally.

"Would this do, sir?"

"Good God, no. I want something drier." I had the urge to strangle him but I put on a tight smile and went back to the wine cellar. I picked another, grumbling my way out.

"Perfect." Bruce said. "Now I want you to taste it."

"Taste it?" I ask. Rachel gave Bruce a look but he ignored as he held a glass to me.

"Follow his orders. He owns this place." The woman said. I gave her a half smile, snatching the glass from his hands as I poured the wine in the glass.

"Bruce, stop it." Rachel warned.

"Just having a little fun, Rachel. Now taste it." Bruce ordered. I gave him a look but tipped the glass back as the liquid burn my throat. Bits of tears had moistened my eyes a bit as I set the glass down on the table.

"If this is about getting back at me for kiss-"

"Here comes our food!" Bruce interrupted as the waiter set the food on the table. "What were you saying, Adrienne? Is that your name?" I glared at him, turning swiftly around to walk away but my force knocked a waiter back as his elbow hit my collar bone and I fell back. Bruce caught me in his lap as everyone looked at me, agape.

Bruce suddenly laugh, "Poor girl. She's new here." A slight chuckle and laugh erupted and I got up, dusting myself off. My hand came in contact with Bruce's cheek as his face swiveled to the right. Laughs became gasps as I breathed hard, giving him a glare.

"You asshole!" My manager came behind me, starting to apologize at Bruce.

"She's new here-"

"I understand. It was my fault. I gave her too much wine."

"Apologize to Mr. Wayne." Printon said under his breath. I scoffed, walking the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I love Batman too much to end this story :( but it is not over just yet!<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 An Assassin In The Night

"Adrienne, get in the car." Bruce said, appearing on my left. I shook my head and continued walking.

"You're getting close to The Narrows," He warned.

"Fine, at least they're less of an asshole than you are. Thanks to you, I'm fired." I hissed, walking a bit faster.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like an asshole. But it's my image. Please, get in the car. I want to explain to you." I slowed down and sighed, getting into the passenger side as he makes a U-turn.

"I'm only acting as the playboy Bruce Wayne in order to cover up my other secret life." I put on my seatbelt and leaned back, taking off my heels. They were killing my feet.

"But you didn't have to be an asshole to me."

"I'm sorry for that. I love testing your anger." He only smiled when I gave him a look.

"What exactly does R.H.H.Q stands for?" Bruce asks switching lanes. He was turning to his mansion.

"You really want to know? It's not bad but it's not good either." I turned the heater on full blast. It was getting cold, my legs were getting numb. And the black dress material was not helping either.

"It couldn't be _that _bad," he said.

"Right Here Headquarters," I said, watching his reaction.

He only smirked.

"I guess no one had the time to create a cool name like FBI or CIA."

"Welll," he shrugged. "It's original."

"Hmm, yeah," I agreed sheepishly. Bruce's expression changed to somber as his eyes looked in the rearview mirror. He suddenly tightened my belt and switch lanes.

"Someone's following us." He said. I looked in the car side mirror; there was a black car following not too far away from us. It was gaining also. My head came in contact with the seat as Bruce did a sharp turn into the tunnel. The car behind us screeched as it tried to catch up. Suddenly, I see a gun come out from the front mirror.

"No!" I took the wheel, turning it left as the wheels screeched, switching into the wrong lane. The cars on this road was coming at us, avoiding us as quick as they can.

"Adrienne!" Bruce shouted, gaining control of the wheel as he did another turn on the right lane. The car that was following was gone. I leaned back in the seat, with my eyes closed.

"They had a gun," I only said as Bruce came to the park. I stepped out of the car to get some fresh air into my lungs, rubbing my arms.

"Rub your chest," Bruce advised, putting his coat over my shoulders. We both found a bench and sat down, staring at the bright light emitting from different towers. I scooted a few centimeters away from Bruce since I didn't feel comfortable being too close to him. The last time I got too close, I ended up on the floor with a kick to the stomach.

"Your sister has a fairy tale life. She has a dream job, found a great man. She has it all. What about you?" Bruce asks.

"I don't think my life is like a fairy tale," I said, bringing the coat closer.

"Why not?"

"I don't get the prince in the end,"

"What makes you say that?" he asks. I gave a light shrug in response.

"I either don't get the prince in the end due to my job or due to the fact that I'm not well known like you Bruce," As we continue to talk, I told him about quitting my job since I realize there is no point in killing anyone if they do not deserve it.

"So you can't do anything?" Bruce asks.

"I told you I quit," I told Bruce.

"I wish you didn't,"

"Why so?"

"I like the little chase." I rolled my eyes but ended up giggling at his charming line. I realized I was sitting very close to Bruce. If I turn, my lips would meet his cheek. My cheeks turned red at the thought and I snuggled deeper into the jacket. Bruce drove me home, giving me the jacket to keep me warm. He waited till I reach the door and drove out, disappearing behind the tall bushes. I gave a small smile as I unlock the door, coming in.

"I'm home," I called. Rachel handed me a hot tea and ushered me to sit down. "What's going on?"

"He proposed." Rachel said. I set the cup down and we both screamed in joy as I hugged her, congratulating at the same time.

"Let me see the ring." I exclaim of how beautiful the ring looked on her finger. It was small and simple with three diamonds.

"When did he propose?" I ask, sipping my tea. I gave a wince at how hot the liquid was and spit it back in the cup. Green tea; delicious. But not when it was steaming hot on the tongue.

"When you left the restaurant and he took me home. I'm so happy, Adrienne." Rachel gave a content sigh as she looked at her ring again.

"And I am happy for you. It's about time." Rachel only giggled. We chat for a while as we watch a bit of news. There were rumors of R.H.H.Q changing the rules. I turned off the TV and bid her good night. When Rachel closed her door, I poured the half-finished tea into the sink, rinsing the cup and let it dry on the rack. As I walk out of the kitchen, I turned off the lights and went to my own room.

* * *

><p>A loud clang beneath my room woke me up. My hand automatically reached for the gun beneath my pillow. I quickly opened the bathroom door and went into Rachel's room. She was still sleeping. Another clang, followed by running of footsteps cause my actions to think faster. I took the vanity chair and rammed it under the lock of the bedroom door.<p>

Rachel woke up with wide eyes. I clamped her mouth shut over her mouth.

"Talk and they will hear you," I whispered. She nodded, understanding and I let go. _The window,_ my mind answered. I nodded my head to the window at Rachel. She scrambled up towards the window, cracking it open.

My bedroom door cracked open followed by shouts and I reacted quickly as the bathroom door opened. The man dressed in black was the first to fire. I let out a cry when the bullet pierced the right side of my stomach. I pulled the trigger; he went down.

I climbed out of the window with Rachel waiting for me at the bottom. My left hand was clutching my side to keep blood from pouring out.

"You're bleeding!"

"Yea, thanks for the update. But if you don't notice, we're being chased Rachel!" I leaned against her as we ran barefoot down the dark lit street.

"Well I'm sorry one of us has to be freaking out right now! Who are those people?"

"Ok stop, stop," I was panting. , my legs were cold and the wound was excruciating at this point we stopped, hiding behind a wall of a store and I leaned against it.

"I don't know. Ever since I quit at R.H.H.Q, Andrew warned me about the consequences and I guess I knew too much."

"Oh, Adrienne…" Rachel shook her head as she panted. Shouts rang out from behind us and we took running. I winced at every step I took from the stomach pain. The bullet was lodged in deep and I could feel every inflict of pain as I ran.

"You know, I've been waiting to say this but now's a good time," Rachel said.

"Say it!"

"I told you so!'

"Down!" I shouted when I heard bullets being fired. We dropped to the ground and I let out a cry when my palm pressed down on the flesh.

"We've got to get you to a hospital, Adrienne."

"Rachel, Gotham General is three blocks away. I don't think I can make it with these tailing us." I turned around, pulling the trigger, aiming directly on two foreheads. Two down; two to go.

"We'll have to try. You're losing to much blood, baby sister." Rachel helps me up as we hid behind a building. I fired a random object, only to discover I shot a water pipe. The water burst out and sprayed at us. My vision was blurring my surroundings.

"Rachel, take the gun. Shoot when I tell you." I started to run backwards where the two men were. Immediately, I rammed my body against the two, knocking them down to the ground.

"Shoot!" I yelled. Rachel- being the inexperienced- shot the guy's hand. Close enough. I rammed my elbow against his temple, knocking him unconscious. A gun cocked at my temple and I froze, staring into the eyes of Marcus.

"Don't do this Marcus,"

He cocked the gun, pressing it against my temple. "Shut up," He hissed.

"Arthur has corrupted all of your minds. This is not you."

"I have to.' He whimpered suddenly. "Or, he'll kill me." He let out a grunt as another figure attacked him, knocking him to the ground. The gun fell out of his hands, scattering into the sewer. Batman punched Marcus in the face. They struggled to have a go at each other. I wanted to help but Rachel pulled me up.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Running barefoot in a 42 degrees at 3 in the morning. Not only have that, but also a gun wound on the right sided of your stomach. <em>And <em>managed to reach the hospital in time. How do you do it, Adrienne?"

I gave half a sleepy smile, "Good morning, Commissioner Gordon."

He returned the smile and sat on my left side. "How are you feeling?"

"Excluding the morphine? Pretty tired from running. Where's Rachel?"

"She's fine. She's in the waiting room. However, I was given descriptive details of how you two managed to outrun the two gunmen last night."

"By who?"

"Batman."

"Of course," I relaxed my body, letting the morphine take over.

"Do you know who the two gunmen were?" he asks.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Yes, they work for R.H.H.Q, where I used to work."

"Now, Adrienne." Gordon sighed. He got up, shuffling around the room. "I've been told by your sister not to interfere with your work, but R.H.H.Q. is a dangerous-"

"I know," I interjected softly. "But I quit. It has gotten too dangerous. That's why they were trying to kill me-"

"Wait, kill? R.H.H.Q. never killed-"

"The new representative," I said. "He changed the rules."

Gordon gave a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm glad you quit but Rachel insists on protection for you." I sat up slowly, trying to be careful not to open my stitches as I adjust to the new position.

After a few discussions, Gordon kissed my forehead and told me to be more careful this time. He left as Rachel came in, giving me a hug. Arthur's warning of Rachel's life if I didn't bring Bruce. I only had but one day left. I suddenly burst out crying, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Rachel thought I was still in shock of what happened and hugged me tighter. I just hope I won't be too late.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Also, don't forget to check out the new story The Wife of Bruce Wayne. It follows along the movie of Batman Begins<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 The Warehouse

I decided to visit Bruce's penthouse and stayed a while to come with a plan, trying to find a loophole out of the plan. None came up. My phone ring and I answered.

"You got 24 hours to bring me Bruce or she dies," Arthur said through the phone. I hung up, paralyzed in fear into thinking of Rachel. Arthur had already kidnapped Rachel. Night came and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. Alfred informed me he had business meeting at the Wayne Tower, so he will be late. For about 15 minutes, I walked around Bruce's penthouse, nervously biting my nails.

"I can't do it!" I said out loud. I would betray him. I raked my fingers through my hair and plopped on the couch. When it was 10 p.m., I was a nervous wreck. When Bruce appeared in the doorway, I burst out crying again. Immediately, he came by my side.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be okay." He said, cradling me in his arms.

"No, if I tell you, I deserve the consequences of what will happen." I caved in from his puppy eyes', informing him Rachel was kidnapped by Arthur and I had to save her before the warehouse detonate. But I burst out crying even more, knowing I just led him to his own deathtrap.

* * *

><p>I sat in the car seat with Bruce as we drove in circles around the abandoned warehouses in The Narrows. I wanted to stall but I couldn't let Rachel get hurt.<p>

"Arthur said she was in a warehouse with the broken window…"

"There are hundreds of warehouses with broken windows," Bruce stated, turning a left.

"There!" I shouted, pointing. I got a hunch about that building. He stopped the car and got out. We both ran inside. The building was poorly lit but I could see Rachel bounded by duct tape. She was still in her work clothes with one shoe on.

"No," I stopped him when he stepped forward. "Don't," I whispered. Rachel fluttered her eyes open and moved when she saw me.

"Good to see you, Adrienne." Andrew said, appearing in the light. "And you brought Bruce."

Bruce looked at me, confused.

"I…I'm sorry, Bruce." I gave a shout when we were pulled away. I was quickly bonded by tape and was shoved into a corner. Nothing could erase my mind when I saw the hurt and betrayal look he had given me as he was dragged into a circle of men, cracking their knuckles.

"Don't hurt him! He doesn't deserve it!" But a deafening sound of a bone being cracked from the knuckle punch made me cringe from the inside. I watched helplessly as Bruce's head fell back; his body landing on the ground, his nose bleeding. Arthur look at me and my breathing quickened.

"I told you the consequences of quitting," He backhanded me, my head swiveling to the left very sharp. My teeth bit down my lip and drew out blood as I tried to scoot away from him.

"What's the matter? Not so much of an assassin is you now?" My breathing quickened as I trap myself into a corner with Arthur towering over me. He grabbed my hair causing me to let out a painful scream as he dragged me on the dirty floor. He dropped me next to Rachel, and weakly, I lean against her. Rachel was still bound but visible tears were the only way she could communicated with me. Blood, grime, dry blood had caked on me but I was too much in pain to mind. Then there was Bruce…

Arthur walks over and bunches my hair into his fist, yanking it back. I let out a cry but stayed still. Bruce was ruthlessly thrown on the ground in front of me, caked in blood and bruises.

"Who is he?" He roared, shaking my head. "I'll blow his brains out." Ben from behind cocked a gun at Bruce's temple. I bit my lip from crying and letting out shuddering breaths.

"Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy. And the father to my baby-" I added since I still had a little dry humor with me. "No!" I screamed when the trigger was pulled. Bruce dodged the bullet in time, managing to give a kick at Ben's ankle, causing him to fall.

"Tie them up together," Arthur ordered. I felt someone pick me up roughly as my head lolled a bit. I limp into another dark room.

"Ben!" I said as my back was against Bruce's. "Listen to me, please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Adrienne. I want to help but he'll kill me."

"I'm your friend!" I started to cry hysterically.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as two more came in, carrying a detonator with a bomb attached to it. I felt Bruce's body stiffen along with mine once we saw the time was 10 minute.

"Have fun," Arthur said, closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, one…two…three!" Both our body tried to move closer to the bomb to shut it off but ended up in failure as we were practically sitting ducks. I was tired as I leaned against Bruce. There was only 7 minutes left.<p>

"I'm sorry, Bruce. For all of this." I spoke. "But Rachel…"

"You lied to me," He growled.

"I didn't! I just…stretched it a little bit…" I let out a heavy sigh. "I should have never agreed to take this case…"

"Case?"

"Carlos wanted someone to find out any information on you. When no one volunteered, I did. I thought it would be easy…but meeting you, and then the rules were changed to assassinating you…" I shook my head. "I tried to quit before things got messier but it was too late."

"Too late for what?" Bruce asks as we tried once again touch the bomb.

"For me to realize I had fallen in love with you." Bruce was quiet as my head tilted down. I knew his answer already. Why would a billionaire fall in love with a woman who had stalked him and then tried to kill him? But he held my hand, putting me off guard at his gentle touch.

"I thought I wasn't the only one." He said. I gave a smile, squeezing his hand tight. "Untie me. I loosened the knots for you a bit." I untied his ropes successfully and watch as he turned the timer off and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Bruce Wayne _cannot be_ discovered to be here." As he started to leave, I shouted after him.

"What about untying me?" He went back, kneeling down to look at me. Gently, he cupped my face, giving me a light kiss.

"Figure it out yourself." Winking, he got up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Oh, you asshole!" I brought my knees up to slide my butt across the floor to where I find a sharp object. I picked up the sharp object and blindly move it back and forth on my rope, gritting my teeth very hard. I felt the rope loosened and quickly, I cut faster until I was free. My wrists were chafed and red from the rope burn as I rub it, stepping out of the room.

It was time to screw someone up.


	13. Chapter 12 The End Of TimeFinal

The ware house was brightly lit, causing me to squint my eyes against the sudden harsh light. As if by magic, the ware house was organized neatly. Only, Rachel was now where to be seen. So was Bruce. No one was around as I step down the stairs, my feet feeling the cool metal. I instantly put my guard up. Something was wrong.

"First, you disobeyed and went against my orders to try and save your boyfriend, Bruce. Second, you killed one of my best agents,"

"I didn't kill anyone!" I said defensively. A body dropped from out of the shadows, and I gasp. "Ben," I quickly dash over to his side and rolled him over so he could lie on his back. I checked his pulse. None. Without a thought, I took his gun and knife, placing it in the bands of my jean. A thud came from behind me and an arm snaked around my throat. I choked and kicked my feet in the air.

"Not so easy without your little toys to defend yourself is it?" Arthur's voice breathed into my ear. I slammed my foot against the ground, jumping 180 over him. Quickly, I pulled my gun and aimed at him.

"No, but I think it'll be easier to just kill you." I hissed, tightening the grip on the gun. "I've been tracked, almost killed, and threatened by you. I'm not afraid of pulling the trigger."

Arthur gave me a smile, annoying me. "Do it." I looked at the familiar spots at where I learned was the easiest place to shoot. Leg, arm, chest. I aimed at his crotch. He lost his smile.

"I've hated you since the first time I met you. There was something about you that didn't click. But then I realize what it was. You and Carlos worked together."

"He was going to shut R.H.H.Q down. I couldn't let it happen, not on my account. So I did what I had to do: I killed him." Every cell in my body stops as I process what he said. My hand was quivering as my lips tremble.

"He was like a father to you wasn't he?"

"Shut up!" I grit my teeth. As his steps move to the side, I followed him, stepping the opposite as we walk around the imaginary circle.

Arthur gave me a smug grin, "You were like a daughter to him too. Before he died, he threatened me not to hurt you. But what good would that do since he's dead? Oh, and uh, he was going to promote you as head." I let out a scream, sprinting toward at him. The gun was out of sight as my legs closed around his hips as I repeatedly punch his left temple.

But Arthur was stronger. He clamped his hands on my wrists, wrenching them away from his face and twists it back. I didn't felt any pain as I head-butt him, causing him to let go. He staggered back, almost hitting the desk. Just as I was about to attack him again, a hand pulled me back, turning me around. It was Batman.

"Go find Rachel. I'll deal with him." He said gruffly as he charge at Arthur. I found the nearest blunt object-a lamp- and held it as I race to the stairs.

"Hey-oof!" His words were cut off as I use the heavy part of the lamp to swing at his face, knocking him down. I dropped the lamp and searched his body for a gun.

"Get her!" I look behind me, seeing three guys sprinting down the hall with guns aiming at me. Quickly, I found a gun and shot the middle one down, shooting the other in the leg. The gun clicked and I knew there were no more bullets. I cursed and toss at it at the main one running. As he was getting close, I gave a kick at his gun, crouching as the bullets ricocheted around the wall.

"Wait-Alex! No, don't do this!" He kicks my stomach, sending me to fly back into the wall. All the air was knocked out of me as he pulled me up by my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

"I'm sorry. But once you're out of R.H.H.Q., you're a target." He pointed the gun at my temple.

"And you think blowing up a friend's head will make you feel better?" He cocked the gun and I flinched.

"No, but I'm only doing this because I'm trained to do-" A kick in the crotch had Alex crouching. I took the chance and stole his gun, pointing at his head.

"Congratulations, you've successfully managed to piss off a nice woman who is about to kick your ass!" I cocked the gun and he flinched, crouching in a fetal position.

"No, please! Adrienne!" Instead, I used the butt and knocked him out. I followed the hallway as it leads me to a small room, poorly lit, I have to add. Rachel was huddled against the wall and I ran up to her, kneeling. Gently, I took off the tape that bound her wrists and ankles.

"How many times do I have to save your ass?" I said, causing her to smile weakly.

"One, too many times." I pulled her up and help her as we both left the room.

"Where's Bruce?" Rachel asks.

"Where do you think?" I asks, giving her a secret smile. Suddenly, Batman appeared in the hallway, dragging an unconscious Arthur with him.

"What-"

"Remember that bomb? I've accidentally reactivated and we've got 30 seconds to get out or be blown to bits," He said, opening the door to the room we were just in. Following him, he had already kicked down the window to make a bigger exit as he toss Arthur out the window.

"What the-Batman!" I shouted.

"Don't worry. There's cops waiting for him below….and paramedics." Batman said, giving me his hand. I made Rachel go first. As she disappeared, he looked at me.

"I'm scared of heights." I said feebly.

"I'll be down there to catch you," He jumped out and I walk to the window, looking down at the tiny specs of people. _What am I doing? This building is about to be blown and I'm standing here! _

"Screw it," I seated myself on the edge and swung my legs over. I closed my eyes and pushed myself off. A pair of arms caught me and I opened them, seeing Batman's face.

"Told you I'd catch you." As he let me stand properly, a huge explosion caused all of us to crouch as the massive warehouse was blown, causing a fire. Opening my eyes, I saw he was gone.

"That bum,"

* * *

><p>As the paramedics bandaged my arm up, I looked over to see Rachel being comforted by Harvey. They really do deserve each other.<p>

"Bad luck just keep happening to you don't they?" Gordon asks, appearing beside me.

"I'm a magnet," I carefully got out of the ambulance car and looked at the half blown warehouse. Arthur was in the back of the cop's car, whilst the rest of the R.H.H.Q. members got out safely since the bomb didn't hit the hallway area.

"Any idea where Batman goes after this happen?" Detective Ramirez appeared beside me.

"I think I have an idea," I said with a secret smile.

* * *

><p>A tired and sleepy Alfred opened the door, early in the morning for me. I handed him a box of chocolates and stuffed animal, both for Bruce.<p>

"What's the occasion, Miss Dawes?" he asks.

"A thank you reminder. I don't know. Make up something! I have to go help Rachel pack." I gave a hug to Alfred and quickly exit the building.

"Who was that?" Bruce asks, yawning.

"Adrienne. She wanted to give you this." Alfred handed him the stuffed animal, in the shape of bat, and a box of chocolates.

"Was there a reason to?" he asks as Alfred trotted back to his room.

"She's declaring her love for you," With that, he closed the door. Bruce opened the box of chocolates and smiled. The chocolate was in the shape of bat. He notices the card and picked it up

_Thanks for being there tonight, Batboy. _

"Batboy?" He frowned. "That's not a good name…"

* * *

><p>Rachel had decided to move in with Harvey the minute the investigation was over. Half the apartment was stuffed with boxes labeled under Rachel's stuff.<p>

I immediately started packing also. I needed a new place to stay anyway.

"Need help?" Bruce asks, behind me. I turned around, looking at his attire. A t shirt and jeans.

"Very good choice for clothes."

"Well, I wanted to be comfortable." I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He enclosed my body with his arms with a kiss in return.

"I was worried after you disappeared," I said against his lips.

"Batman had to finish some business. What are the boxes for?" He asks, after the kiss ended.

"Rachel is moving in with Harvey and I'm moving out since I hate this apartment. I was supposed to move back last month with my uncle but he said no, since I waited too long to answer back."

"Have you found a place?" He asks, going to the kitchen. I followed after him, leaning my hip against the island.

"I've nowhere to go." He then turned around with a smile.

"You've got me."

* * *

><p>I awoke late morning to see Alfred bringing in a tray of breakfast.<p>

"Good morning, Miss Dawes. I trust you slept well." I gave a sleepy smile and sat up against the pillow.

"Morning, Alfred. The bed is amazing!" I responded as he set the tray on the nightstand beside me.

"That is fine to me. Master Wayne sends his apologies for not being here today. He had a meeting at the Enterprises. But he will be back to take you to dinner." I pinch the buttered toast and took a bite, letting the butter soak my tongue and swallowed it afterwards.

"Do I get to pick the place?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some grocery shopping to do." Once I was left alone, I laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 4 months has it been since I moved into Bruce's penthouse. What 4 months has it been to me. Arthur was found guilty of all charges, and was now held in jail for the murder of Carlos.

Rachel was now engaged to Harvey Dent, which I am the Maid of Honor. Everything was finally…right.

Nighttime came and I had dressed in a sleek black dress with enough coverage to give Bruce a wild imagination. As I put on my shoes, the door opened to Bruce coming in.

"Hello," he greeted me with a kiss. "Sorry, I was held up. I had to fire one of the accountants for doing some calculation wrong."

"How'd they take it?" I ask, helping Bruce changed into a formal suit.

"Not good. He cried."

"He did?" I ask, chuckling. "I mean, oh no." Bruce turned around as I help him with his tie.

"Well, he deserved it."

* * *

><p>Sitting back in the velvet chair, I let out a happy sigh. I was given the best food by the best service in the restaurant. Bruce leaned back, smiling at me.<p>

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You look beautiful tonight."

"You say that every day," He took my hand and gave a kiss on the knuckles.

"And I mean every word." As we finish our last course, we were set to go home afterwards. I leaned back in the cart seat, feeling sleepy from the warm food in my belly.

"I heard there's a new criminal." I said, looking at the blurred trees passing by.

"From where?"

"Gordon. They say he wears clown makeup, really bad makeup. And calls him The Joker."

"Oh really? I might have-"

"No, Bruce. You said you'll take a day off to spend time with me." He took my hand, and squeezed it.

"I did. I promise I'll stop mentioning my work then." I gave him a small smile as I closed my eyes, hearing the engine purr as it lured me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Immediately, I opened my eyes. It was ten at night. The lights were out and shining in Gotham city. I looked down at the bed, beside me. Gone.<p>

I sighed, "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it DX don't kill meeeee so many lines that were cut into i hope no one was confused O-o


End file.
